Helia and His Aunt
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On his break from college, Helia stays with his wonderful aunt. ONE-SHOT


**WINX NUMBER 4! HELIA DESERVES TO BE USED!**

Deborah woke up with a start and looked at the clock- 1:15am. She wasn't sure what she heard, but something awakened her. She sat up and listened, there it was again, snickering and low voices. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and her panic, she had lived alone for four years now after the divorce and didn't like strange noises at night, subsided as she remembered her house guest. Her nephew Helia was staying with her for the week. His parents adopted him from Uzbekistan. He was a sophomore at Indiana University and was due to head home for winter break, but had another week of work to finish up. He was majoring in Central Eurasian studies. The dorms were closed so when her sister asked she reluctantly agreed. Deborah liked her privacy and liked to be able to walk around the house nearly nude. That had changed yesterday when her 19 year old nephew showed up. His parents also lived in Carmel so her house in Bloomington was much better for him to stay during his break.

He was very handsome guy, a lacrosse player in great shape. He was at least 6'2" and weight 185 lbs or so. He had the perfect body: Not too much muscle or too little. All proportioned, taut, and gleaming with masculinity. He also had long midnight blue hair that makes him popular with girls and his deep blue eyes.

He had gone out earlier with his two friends, Seth and Sean. She told him to stay out of trouble, feeling responsible for him, another thing she didn't care for.

She got out of bed and pulled her bathrobe and slippers on and walked downstairs.

She opened the door to see Sean's car drive off and wondered what the fuck was going on? She heard a rustle and looked to the end of the porch and there was Helia, passed out on the porch swing. There was a trail of snow leading to him and she could see he obviously had fell in a snow pile at some point.

She went up to him and poked him, "Helia, get up, you're going to freeze out here!"

He didn't move, not even a grunt.

Great, she thought, how the hell am I going to get him in the house?

Deborah was about 5'6" and weighed maybe 115lbs. She had always taken care of herself and looked much younger then her 43yrs. Shoulder length blonde hair and a nice pair of 36B's and a nice ass that her pilates class kept tight kept the compliments coming.

She grabbed his jeans by the knee and tried waking him, they were cold and soaked through.

She grabbed him under the arms and started rocking the swing back and forth and then pulled him up to his feet. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be and when she pulled she almost stumbled backwards. She caught herself and held him up, suddenly aware that she was being poked in the stomach by something very hard in his jeans.

She stood still, could that be what she thought it was? Most guys, no all guys, Deborah knew couldn't maintain an erection when they were drunk. She pulled away from him a bit to look down, but it was too dark on the porch. Despite the cold, Deborah felt herself getting hot and a familiar twinge began between her legs.

She decided she need to get him inside and slowly began to walk him to the door, her in front backing towards the door, leading him but holding him closely so he didn't fall down.

As they made there way Deborah began to think just how long it had been since she had sex. It was just about a year ago. She had saved up went to Florida for a week last winter. She had hooked up with an ex-boyfriend from college. It was four days of nonstop sex. She felt her pussy getting wetter as she remembered Paul and how intense her orgasms were with him. Of course they would have been intense with anyone; it had been almost a year at that point since she had sex. She was content to live alone, but she so missed a real man and a real cock. She masturbated twice a day, once in the shower in the morning with her shower massage and then usually right before bed. But it wasn't the same, nothing replaced the feeling of a hard cock!

They had made it to the door and Deborah leaned against it for balance so she could open the door knob. She had forgot that she had left it open, so when she leaned all of her and Helia's weight against it, it flew open and they both almost ended up on the floor in the entryway.

Deborah managed to grab the door jamb and pull herself against it with one hand while holding onto him with the other. She ended up against the jamb and Helia was against her but was diagonal to the floor. Her robe had come open and now his hard on was pressing right against her crotch. Jolts of electricity shot through her as her clit was rubbed through her panties. What had been just a little wetness now was quickly turning into a flood. She caught her breath and moved her leg a little which caused more friction and more sensations to run through her body. She was breathing heavy at this point and knew that if she didn't move, she'd start humping against his hard on and have an orgasm right there on the porch.

She mustered all her will power and stood him up and pulled him inside. She had thought all she had to do was get him to the couch, but there was no way she would let him sleep on her good couch all wet, not too mention if he puked in the middle of the night.

She shuffled him into the spare bedroom, happy it was on the bottom floor. She held him up and took his coat off then she turned him and let him fall on the bed, lying across it sideways at the bottom. She turned the light on next to the bed and if she any doubts about his erection, they were gone.

Helia was lying across the bed sideways, his jeans tented right in the crotch. Deborah had seen a lot of bulges and this one was huge. He pussy was dripping, her panties soaked through.

It was at that point she knew she had to see it. She reasoned to her self that she couldn't let him sleep in those wet clothes. She'd get his shirt and pants off and then have a better idea of what it looked like through is underwear- she'd leave them on and put him into bed and then go to her own and masturbate like hell!

She went to the end of the bed and his hands were each out to his side, his right one hanging over the edge of the bed. She began to unbuckle his belt and that's when the lust kicked in full force. Every other time she'd ever unbuckled a man's belt was to either suck him, fuck him, or both. She pulled her robe open and moved so his hand went between her legs. She was straddling it and rubbing her crotch up against his fingers. She closed her eyes and felt an orgasm building. Suddenly his hand moved and rubbed roughly against the wet crotch of her panties making contact with her clit. It startled her and she quickly moved away from his hand.

She unbuttoned his wet jeans and thought this was the moment of truth. She moved down by his feet and pulled his jeans off at the waist. She began to pull them down and then realized- he wasn't wearing underwear! When she started to roll them down his waist his cock head popped out, all purple and very hard. There was no turning back now, her pussy was doing all the talking, screaming at her to get his pants off so she could see his magnificent cock.

She got his pants down past his knees and drew in a sharp breath. His cock was standing straight up in the air, it was at least 12 inches long and almost as thick as a Red Bull can.

Not only was her pussy wet, her mouth was watering. She had never had a cock that big! She reached down and rubbed her wet pussy through her panties. She slipped her hand inside them and slipped first one and then another finger into herself. She hadn't been this wet in a LONG time. She fingered herself and then instinctively reached out and stroked his hard shaft. It was now or never.

She discarded her robe and panties and bent over. As wet as she was she knew she was going to need all the lubrication she could get for this monster. She worked up a mouth full of saliva and took his head in her mouth. She let the saliva run out and down the shaft and then slide it in and out of her mouth. It's hardness felt good and she relaxed her throat muscles and let it go all the way to the back of her throat. Helia began to move his hips up and down and she looked at his face quickly to see if he had come too. Nothing.

She quickly knew she had to get on with it, so she climbed on the bed and kneeled over his cock with one leg out to the side. Her pussy was just over his cock head and she used one hand to steady his shaft and then lowered herself on to it.

When the head hit her lips she almost came. Just the perverted nature of what she was going was getting very, very turned on. It was almost scary. She had to have this young cock and have it now.

She slowly rubbed the head between her lips and then up to her clit to lube it up.

Then she slid it inside and slowly lowered herself on it, allowing the walls of her opening to stretch to accommodate it.

Once about half way in she couldn't take it anymore. She knew she couldn't do what she wanted to do- bounce up and down on it with careless abandon and see how many times she could cum before he shot his load.

She reached down and began to rub her clit as she slowly pivoted on her one leg, raising herself off and on his cock. She had only taken about half of his length and she felt the orgasm coming. It was strong and it was all she could do to keep from screaming. She bit her lower lip and let out a whimper as she came. She moved a bit faster now, the bed beginning to squeak just a little. At the end of her orgasm she let all of her weight fall on him as his massive cock was buried into her. She moved back and forth as her orgasm subsided. Then she started up and down again, wondering if he could cum or not. The answer came quickly as his body began to stiffen and his cock got even harder.

She quickly pulled it out and moved off the bed, bent her head down and took his cock head in her mouth. She began to pump his shaft with her hand as her tongues swirled around the head inside of her mouth. Her other hand instinctively was between her legs, three fingers sunk deep into her pussy, frantically fingering herself.

She came again just as she tasted the pre cum. The first stream of cum hit the back of her throat and she almost gagged. She pulled him out of her mouth and continued to pump his shaft. His cum shot out in long streams, some in her mouth, some on her face. He tasted so good, so sweet. She swallowed it all and then expertly cleaned his cock.

She stood up and looked around, the reality of what she had just done sinking in.

She quickly rolled him onto the bed and pulled the covers over him and gathered her robe and panties. She walked out of the room, hoping that he wouldn't remember what happened, knowing that she would never forget. She would find out that she wouldn't forget- he wouldn't let her.

 **THE END.**


End file.
